


Колючка

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Другая история [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly <br/>Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Рудольф Лестрэндж<br/>Жанр: PWP <br/>Рейтинг: R <br/>Вежливый отказ: Прибыли не извлекаем<br/>Вбоквелл к "Другой истории"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Колючка

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly   
> Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Рудольф Лестрэндж  
> Жанр: PWP   
> Рейтинг: R   
> Вежливый отказ: Прибыли не извлекаем  
> Вбоквелл к "Другой истории"

— Ну, прощай, — сказал Северус, поворачиваясь спиной к ветру. — Приятно было повидаться.

— Ты сейчас куда?

— К себе. В понедельник — встреча с Командором, а потом снова этот чёртов Хогвартс.

Руди полез в карман, вынул портсигар.

— Будешь?

— Я бросил, — Северус вздохнул. — Хотя давай.

Они закурили.

— Как хорошо, — сказал Северус, с наслаждением затягиваясь. — Отличный вечер.

— Значит, утро будет поганым, — Руди закашлялся.

— Пессимист, — Северус похлопал его по спине.

— Можно, я переночую у тебя?

— С какой это стати?

— Моя подружка терпеть не может, когда я напиваюсь. — Струйки дыма вырывались из ноздрей Руди, огонёк сигареты отражался в его зрачках, и от этого он ужасно походил на демона невысокого ранга. — Ну, Северус, я же не прошу ничего особенного: просто перекантуюсь у тебя на диване — у тебя есть диван?

— Есть, — неохотно признался Северус.

— А утром уйду. Даже завтрака не попрошу.

— Если и попросишь, не получишь, — проворчал Северус. — Хорошо. Половичком под дверью я тебя обеспечу. Держись за меня.

Руди с готовностью уцепился за его локоть.

— Женщинам ты нравишься. Зачем было выбирать в подружки стерву? — спросил Северус, когда они шли по дорожке, ведущей к главному корпусу «Братства».

— Так интереснее, — пожал плечами Руди. — С милой девушкой надо всё время быть настороже: огорчишь — совесть замучает. А стерва себя в обиду не даст.

— Железная логика, — Северус ухмыльнулся. — Сюда.

Руди с любопытством озирался. Северус вспомнил, как Ремус осматривался когда-то в его старой лондонской квартире; к горлу подкатил горький комок.

«Если он скажет: «Уютно у тебя», я его выкину. Наплевать на гостеприимство. На всё наплевать».

— Не слишком шикарная обстановка, — вынес вердикт Руди.

— Меня устраивает. Я здесь только ночую. Accio плед. Спокойной ночи.

Северус бросил на диван плед и подушку и направился в спальню, не слушая, что говорит Руди.

Выпитое ударило ему в голову; он опьянел разом, внезапно и тяжело. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы натянуть пижаму. Положив книгу аль-Хазреда на стол, он разделся, забрался под одеяло и тут же заснул.

Пробудился он от холода. Одеяло исчезло, под боком кто-то ворочался и сопел.

— Какого чёрта? Кто это? — Северус зашарил по тумбочке в поисках палочки.

— Спокойно, дружище. Это я, Руди.

— А. Да. Прекрасно, Руди. Отдавай мое одеяло. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— У тебя жуткий диван, весь в каких-то кочках. Я так и не смог заснуть.

— О, Мерлин! У меня замечательный диван, я сам его выбирал. В нём не было ни одной кочки, пока не появился ты.

— Спи, я тебе не помешаю.

— Да ты мне уже мешаешь!

Руди набросил на него одеяло. Он тоже был в одних трусах; Северус чувствовал исходящий от него жар. Следовало бы подняться и вышвырнуть наглого гостя из постели, но Северусу слишком хотелось спать. А вот к Руди сон не шёл: он ворочался и вздыхал.

— Я люблю женщин, — сообщил он через некоторое время.

— Ммм, — отозвался Северус, не вполне соображая, снится ему этот разговор или он происходит на самом деле.

— Знаешь за что?

— М?

— Они такие округлые, — Руди прижался к Северусу и провел ладонью по его груди. — Такие мягкие.

— Ага.

Ладонь скользнула по животу в безнадёжных поисках хоть какой-то мягкой округлости.

— А мужчины — это совсем другое.

Пальцы Руди оттянули резинку трусов Северуса и коснулись завитков на лобке.

Северус шарахнулся, едва не упав с кровати.

— Вали на диван, пока цел, — приказал он.

— Да ладно. Можно подумать, ты раньше этого не делал.

— Нет, — Северус покраснел.

— Ну конечно, невинность ты наша. Сначала — Люпин, потом…

— И кто же? — спросил Северус, просыпаясь окончательно. — А, Руди? Кто потом?

Руди закашлялся, как будто непроизнесённое имя душило его.

— Уходи, — Северус упал на подушки. — Мне завтра вставать рано.

— Завтра воскресенье.

— А я работаю.

— А я нет, — Руди коснулся плеча Северуса. — Давай развлечёмся. Что в этом плохого?

— Ничего, — признал Северус. — Кроме того, что я не хочу развлекаться.

— Что ж, нет так нет. Тогда пойду на диван, — неожиданно легко согласился Руди.

Северус кивнул и закрыл глаза. Руди перелез через него, одеяло сползло на пол. Руди подхватил его и внезапно набросил Северусу на голову, а потом одним движением стянул с него трусы.

— Сволочь! — заорал Северус, путаясь в шерстяных складках. — Руки оторву!

— Не шипи, — сказал невидимый Руди.

И взял член Северуса в рот.

Освободившись от одеяла, Северус приподнялся на локтях. Руди посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Его язык двигался, массируя нежную плоть.

— Ты выглядишь полным придурком, — сообщил Северус.

Руди наклонил голову. Губы, сомкнутые в кольцо, прошлись по члену, сначала вверх, так что между ними осталась только головка, потом вниз, до самого основания.  
Северус выдохнул, запустил руку в волосы Руди и потянул его на себя.  
Мышцы живота сокращались в сладких судорогах.

— Извращенец, — протянул Северус.

Руди вытащил руку из своих трусов и обвел мизинцем его яички. Северус дёрнул его за волосы, толкаясь ему в рот. Руди поперхнулся и слегка отодвинулся, взял Северуса за бёдра, удерживая его на месте.

— Хватит, — простонал Северус. — Пожалуйста… дай мне кончить.

Руди выпустил его и сел на пятки между раздвинутых колен любовника.

— Кажется, я только что сделал твёрдой единственную мягкую часть твоего тела, — сообщил он, ухмыляясь и облизывая губы. — Так, говоришь, я сволочь?

— Ещё какая! — с чувством подтвердил Северус. — Придётся самому.

Руди взял его за запястье.

— Нет-нет. Не трогай.

Он стащил с себя трусы и лёг на Северуса, прижимаясь животом к животу, членом к члену; его язык, жадный, горячий, скользнул в рот любовника, вылизывая его изнутри.  
Северус опомнился только, начав задыхаться; он и забыл, когда в последний раз целовался так самозабвенно.

— Хорошо? — спрашивал Руди между поцелуями. — Тебе хорошо?

Северус только кивал, лаская его мускулистые плечи, скользкую от пота спину, упругие ягодицы: да, да, да.

Оторвавшись от губ Северуса, Руди провел языком по его подбородку, затем — по шее вниз, по кадыку и замер, уткнувшись в ямочку между ключицами.

— Ты не заснул? — осведомился Северус.

В ответ Руди лизнул его в горло.

— Не перейти ли тебе на диету из булочек с маслом? — спросил он. — Я боюсь, что нечаянно порву веревочку, которой связан твой скелет, и ты рассыплешься.

— А не пошёл бы ты… на диван? — мрачно ответил Северус. — Хватит уже надо мной издеваться. Подрочу и спать лягу.

— У тебя есть смазка?

— Откуда? Я не в депо «Хогвартс-экспресса» работаю.

— И этот человек ещё чего-то хочет, — проворчал Руди. — Дай мою палочку.

— Узнаю настоящего слизеринца: пришёл в одних трусах, но палочку не забыл.

— Шшш, — Руди провел палочкой вдоль члена Северуса, и тот жирно заблестел. — Какой у тебя здоровый. А я-то думал, все эти басни насчет размеров носа — просто брехня.

— Что это? — Северус провел пальцем вокруг головки и принюхался. — Чем ты меня намазал?

— Ещё на вкус попробуй, гурман.

— Надеюсь, это не яд?

Руди облизал его палец, потом поцеловал в ладонь.

— Убедился? — он приподнялся и сел на корточки. — Держи его прямо.

Северус обхватил член ладонями у основания. Руди начал осторожно опускаться, не сводя глаз с лица Северуса; он все ещё улыбался, но без обычной победительной самоуверенности, а напряжённо и застенчиво. Северусу вдруг захотелось ободрить его; приподнявшись, он погладил любовника по бедру. Незамысловатая ласка подействовала на Руди, как шпоры всадника — на коня: с внезапной решимостью он нанизал себя на член Северуса до самого основания; когда головка преодолевала сопротивление кольца мускулов, он тяжело задышал и скорчил страдальческую гримасу.

— Сам виноват, — сказал Северус.

— Дурак. Хочешь, слезу?

— Нет.

— Вот и молчи.

Северус отстранённо улыбнулся.

Его плоть расплавилась, как металл, втекая в Руди, а потом обрела кристаллическую твердость. Ещё никогда он не ощущал так остро свою телесность, замкнутость контуров своего тела, отделяющих его от мира, как береговая линия отделяет остров от океана, или скорее, как тигель, удерживающий внутри себя кипящее содержимое.  
Руди поднимался и опускался, чуть изогнувшись и откинувшись назад, опираясь рукой на колено Северуса; идеальные мускулы, в меру выпуклые, без намека на жир, с безупречной слаженностью двигались под смуглой кожей. Северус видел, как несовершенно его собственное тело — слишком бледное, угловатое, с рёбрами, резко выступающими над запавшим животом, и костями таза, едва не протыкающими кожу, но в то же время он впервые почувствовал его странную, неправильную, пикантную привлекательность.

Он понимал, что хмель ещё бродит в нем, изменяя его сознание и заставляя чувствовать иначе. Член Руди подскакивал и раскачивался, и эти нелепые движения заставляли его самого выгибаться от похоти. Северусу хотелось оттрахать Руди до потери пульса, но он вынужден был следовать заданному ритму; избранная ими поза сковывала его, и он начал злиться. Должно быть, Руди заметил это, а может, просто устал. Он наклонился вперёд, медленно, чтобы Северус оставался в нём, и прижался к нему влажным искусанным ртом. Северус отвечал ему, задыхаясь, и Руди всасывал короткие хриплые стоны, срывавшиеся с его губ.

— Сменим позу? — предложил он.

Северус кивнул и вышел из него. Руди замычал от разочарования, но тут же гортанно вскрикнул, когда Северус повалил его на спину и, забросив его ноги себе на плечи, вошел в него разом и до конца. Нежность была забыта. Они трахались, как дикие звери, рыча и царапая друг друга. Руди запрокинул голову и закричал; сперма выплескивалась ему на живот. Северус ответил ему горловым рыком, кончая в него. Возбуждение — или ярость — требовало выхода, и он впился зубами в плечо Руди, прокусив его до крови. Руди вскрикнул от изумления и боли, а потом — снова от наслаждения.

Северус рухнул на него, скатился на постель, да так и остался лежать на спине, бессмысленно таращась в потолок и поражаясь бурному темпераменту, которого в себе не подозревал.

— Если бы я знал, — сказал Руди через минуту, — то затащил бы тебя в койку ещё в Хогвартсе.

Северус не сразу сообразил, что такое «Хогвартс». В голове было пусто, лишь отголоски пережитого наслаждения плавали, как кучевые облака.

— Вино, — отозвался он. — В этом всё дело. Не будь мы пьяны, ничего бы не вышло.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я протрезвел задолго до конца скачек.

— Ты говорил, что любишь женщин, — Северус слегка повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Руди.

— Я просто люблю трахаться, — ответил тот лениво.

Собственно, иного ответа от мистера Весь-Мир-В-Моей-Постели и ждать не приходилось, но Северус вдруг взбесился до темноты в глазах.

— Натрахался? — осведомился он. Его голос набирал яду по мере того, как повышался от шепота к крику, словно кобра, встающая на хвост. — Отлично, можешь быть свободен.

— Ты чего? — опешил Руди.

— Ничего. Ищи себе другой полигон для эротических экспериментов.

— Драку заказывали? — протянул Руди. — Вино — это, конечно, хорошо. Но ненадолго.

— Иди-иди, — злобился Северус. — Мы оба получили, что хотели, и на этом всё.

— Не оба, — промурлыкал Руди. — И не всё.

Северус нашарил злополучное одеяло и завернулся в него. Он ещё не остыл, и ему совершенно не хотелось кутаться, но Руди пялился на него; от этого взгляда он опять возбудился. Руди этого знать, конечно же, не полагалось, и потому одеяло было неизбежно.

— Пить хочешь? — спросил Руди.

Северус хотел пить, а потом снова трахаться. Этого Руди тоже не полагалось знать.

— В гостиной стоит графин. Надеюсь, там была вода?

— Нет, Амортенция, — не выдержал Северус.

— То-то меня как Амур в задницу укусил, — засмеялся Руди. — Пойду-ка я освежусь, в глотке пересохло. А ты никуда не уходи. Я подарю тебе новый мир, полный незабываемых ощущений.

Северус ответил шипением. Владей Руди Серпентарго, он различил бы угрозу и обещание адских мук, но он полагал английский язык единственно достойным изучения и потому остался безмятежен.

Вернувшись с графином в одной руке и стаканом — в другой, Руди обнаружил на кровати кокон, из которого виднелась только голая пятка.

— Север, тебе понравится, — он с тяжёлым вздохом поставил графин на тумбочку. — Ты же не думаешь, что я позволил бы трахать себя, если бы мне это было неприятно?

Кокон пошевелился, однако не издал ни звука.

Руди пощекотал пятку. Отогнул край одеяла, провёл ладонью от колена до щиколотки, приглаживая тёмные волоски на голени.

— Интересно, как ты будешь выглядеть, если тебе сделать эпиляцию?

— Только попробуй, — пробубнил Северус.

Руди вздохнул и поцеловал его в подколенную впадину.

— Не валяй дурака, — он просунул руку глубже, нащупывая ложбинку между ягодицами.

Северус застонал.

Руди убрал руку и уселся на краю постели.

Северус освободился от одеяла и посмотрел на него с возмущением.

— И на этом всё? Пощупал и в кусты? — спросил он неприятным тоном.

— Что ты предпочитаешь — клубнику или банан? — ответил Руди вопросом на вопрос. — Мне нравится смазка со вкусом и запахом. Это придает удовольствию дополнительные оттенки.

— Подростковые извращения, — скривился Северус.

— Подростки не бывают извращёнными, — сообщил Руди. — Только любопытными. Значит, клубника. Я рад, что ты не выбрал лимон.

Северус с подозрением наблюдал, как вода превращается в гель, прозрачный, будто мармелад.

— Не может быть, чтобы ты вправду не пробовал, — прошептал Руди ему на ухо.

Северус покачал головой.

— Я всегда был сверху.

— А быть снизу тоже здорово, — задумчиво сообщил Руди. — Правда. Тебе ничего не нужно делать, просто лежишь и впитываешь любовь. Ты никогда не завидовал женщинам?

— Вот ещё!

— Шовинист, — Руди засмеялся. — Ложись, и я покажу тебе что-то новенькое.

Он раздвинул ягодицы Северуса, улёгшегося ничком, и коснулся палочкой его ануса. Северус панически дёрнулся.

— Просто очищающее заклинание, — прошептал Руди ему на ухо. — Иначе как бы я мог сделать это?

Северус непроизвольно сжался, когда кончик пальца, влажного от смазки, надавил на колечко мускулов, проталкиваясь внутрь. Он обернулся, готовый запротестовать, и увидел: Руди лежал между его бёдер, одной рукой поглаживая его член, а второй лаская себя.

— Языком? — спросил Северус хрипло. — Силы великие, ты делаешь это языком? Да ты спятил!

Руди поднял голову.

— Сейчас ты разогреешься, — пообещал он.

— Я разогрелся до того, что сейчас расплавлюсь. Может, вернемся к старой схеме?

Оранжевый свет ночника отражался в зрачках Руди. Лёгкая, с сумасшедшинкой улыбка изгибала его губы, блестящие от смазки. Он опустил палец в стакан, медленно помешал содержимое и нарисовал на левой ягодице Северуса руну Тейваз, а на правой — Уруз и Гебо.

— Ты собрался меня приворожить? — Северус, наблюдавший за ним через плечо, расхохотался. — Бедный Руди. Тебе что, никто не даёт?

— Мне нужен ты.

— Будь у тебя сегодняшней ночью возможность выбирать, ты бы даже не повернул головы в мою сторону, — Северус снова лёг и уткнулся носом в сложенные руки.

— Если бы я мог предположить, что мужчина средних лет, с длинным носом, жирными волосами и восхитительной, хоть и костлявой задницей, и притом директор института алхимии, способен кокетничать…

— Нечего. Нечего щупать меня, ты, аврор-неудачник. Да ещё изнутри.

— … если бы только мог такое заподозрить, то обвинил бы тебя в злонамеренном кокетстве.

Северус засмеялся.

— Я далёк от кокетства. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, и прямо тебя об этом прошу.

— Точно хочешь?

— Тебе нужно письменное приглашение?

— Мне нужен абонемент на еженощное посещение.

— Сначала покажи, что ты умеешь. Абонемент надо заслужить.

Руди не то засмеялся, не то застонал. Северус слышал, как он размазывает любрикант по своему члену — влажные, хлюпающие звуки — но головы не повернул. Так же, как и тогда, когда Руди обвел его анус скользким колечком смазки и начал его растягивать, уже без игры, всерьёз.

— Подними зад. Тогда тебе будет не так… тогда будет лучше.

— Не уверен, что мне стоит это делать, — сказал Северус, сопротивляясь единственно из вредности — он уже принял решение и был намерен испробовать предлагаемое ему развлечение целиком.

Руди молча просунул руку ему под бёдра и вздернул их вверх. Возбуждённый член, который он задел в процессе, отвлёк его на некоторое время; Северус подумал было, что все ограничится мастурбацией, и успел малодушно этому порадоваться, но тут Руди отпустил его.

— Север, — сказал он и замолчал.

— Я… — начал Северус. — Блядь! Мне больно. Руди, мне больно!

— Так и должно быть.

— Нет, мне не нравится. Давай, вытаскивай.

— Но потом будет классно!

— Я не хочу потом. Я хочу, чтоб мне было хорошо сейчас. Вынимай, я сказал!

— Не так уж тебе и больно, раз ты способен рассуждать. В мой первый раз я вопил, как мандрагора.

Руди протолкнулся дальше. Северус откинул голову и часто задышал приоткрытым ртом. Ему действительно было больно, но он понимал, что Руди останется в нём, как бы он ни возмущался. Для того чтобы вытащить член в такую минуту, надо было быть святым. Северус задумался над тем, занимаются ли святые любовью не в метафизическом, а в плотском смысле, и пропустил момент, когда боль, притупившись, сменилась ощущением дискомфорта.

— Неужели тебе не нравится? — спросил Руди.

— Сдурел? Я чувствую себя, как индейка, которую насадили на вертел.

Северус поднес руку к лицу, стирая пот, капающий со щёк. Рука дрожала.  
Руди вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в шевелюру любовника.

«Наверное, сейчас на ней столько жира, что можно не тратиться на любрикант, — подумал Северус мрачно. — Собирай и смазывай».

— Прости, — выдохнул Руди.

И начал двигаться.

— Одно радует — я совершенно нормален, — пробормотал Северус, — иначе я бы чувствовал удовольствие… я бы… я…

— Да, Север? Что бы ты чувствовал, будь ты не вполне нормален? — Руди явно рассчитывал, что в его голосе будет звучать сарказм, но в нём слышалась только страсть.

Северусу было всё равно. Он задыхался, из последних сил сдерживая стоны: это была не боль, но наслаждение на грани боли — совсем новое наслаждение, которого он никогда ещё не испытывал. Его позвоночник вибрировал, как струна: Руди подаётся вперед, его член касается волшебной точки внутри Северуса, и струна поёт, окутывая их обоих аурой гармонии и блаженства, и дыхание вытекает из губ, словно поток незримой крови.

Руди что-то говорил, но Северус ничего не понимал; удовольствие лишило его слуха и зрения — перед глазами плавали только радужные пятна — зато возместило утрату, втрое обострив осязание.

Поцелуи Руди были горячи и сладки, а за прикосновения руки, ласкающей мошонку, Северус отдал бы все яблоки Эдема и вечную жизнь впридачу.

— Я умираю, — сказал он отчётливо.

Руди не ответил, и Северус понял, что не сказал это, а только подумал; тогда он повторил: «Я умираю», но с его губ сорвался лишь стон, напугав его до дрожи. Вдруг он и вправду умрёт? Что, если не выдержит сердце, и он умрёт здесь и сейчас, в постели с мужчиной, и станет посмешищем всего магического мира?

Он повернул голову, чтобы сказать об этом Руди, и в этот момент в самом центре его существа произошёл взрыв. Красные точки заплясали перед его глазами, по ногам потекла горячая, как лава, жидкость.

Руди вскрикнул, и от его крика Северус опомнился.

Его все ещё потряхивало, нервные импульсы пробегали по нервам, как искры по бикфордову шнуру, но чувства вернулись. Он снова стал собой. Как, оказывается, легко было потеряться! Ночь после вечеринки, хмельной секс, и Северус Снейп превратился в животное, обезумевшее от вожделения.

«Нет, — подумал он, — нет, всё не так. От такого не грех потерять разум, потому что оно — секс, любовь, трах, грех, как бы его не называли, его никогда не назовут настоящим именем — оно сильнее всего. Сильнее разума. Сильнее воли. Сильнее смерти. В нём — та искра, от которой зародилась жизнь».

— Ты в порядке? — Руди встревоженно заглянул ему в лицо.

— Да, — ответил Северус глухо.

— Ты бледный, как призрак. Тебе плохо?

— Нет, мне не плохо.

— От такого и сердце может прихватить, — Руди превратил смазку обратно в воду и с сомнением заглянул в стакан. — Хочешь?

Северус криво улыбнулся.

— Я не настолько далеко зашёл в своих извращениях.

— Ладно, — Руди беззаботно выплеснул содержимое стакана на ковер и наполнил его из графина. — Пей.

— Ну ты и свинтус, — удивился Северус.

— Ничего, к утру высохнет, — Руди улёгся с удовлетворенным вздохом. — Ты же не прогонишь меня на диван? Сил нет шевелиться.

— Лежи, — Северус вытянулся рядом.

Руди обнял его, пристроив голову у него на плече.

— Хорошо у тебя. Так бы и оставался тут целыми неделями.

— До утра моя постель в твоём распоряжении.

— А её хозяин? — Руди потёрся о Северуса животом.

— Нет. У меня всё болит.

— Так уж и всё? — Руди звучно чмокнул Северуса в ключицу и просунул ладонь под его зад. — Закрой глаза.

— Зачем?

— У тебя подозрительный взгляд. У меня всё опускается, когда ты так смотришь.

— Не привык, да? — Северус фыркнул. — Ничего, тебе не помешает немного остыть.

— Я и так остыл. Укатал ты меня, приятель.

— Думал, я импотент?

— Если бы думал, меня бы здесь не было. Кстати, эта твоя работа, которую ты планировал сделать завтра — она срочная?

— Не слишком. А что?

— Ты когда-нибудь трахался сутки напролет?

— Гм. Предлагаешь провести в постели всё воскресенье?

— Именно. Когда я думаю о том, что мне придется оставить тебя сейчас, когда я только начал входить во вкус, у меня начинается синдром абстиненции.

— Мистер Лестрэндж, ваш обширный лексикон меня поражает. Подружка тебя не потеряет?

— В данный момент у меня нет подружки.

— Нет? — переспросил Северус. — И никто не шпыняет тебя за запах перегара?

— Мерлин миловал.

— Зачем же ты ко мне напросился?

— Ну, Север, пораскинь мозгами, — ухмыльнулся Руди. — Разве можно было упускать такой случай? Есть такая колючка, которая цветет раз в столетие в течение одной ночи, и кто не успел увидеть, тот опоздал и будет кусать локти всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Большинство растений цветут каждую весну, — возразил Северус. — Есть и такие, что, начав весной, отцветают лишь с первыми заморозками.

— Мне нужна моя колючка, — ответил Руди твёрдо.

— Что ж, тебе повезло, — Северус с трудом сдерживал смех. — Ты застал колючку в нужный момент, и теперь она будет цвести для тебя всю ночь.

— И всё воскресенье впридачу.

— И всё воскресенье, — согласился Северус, засыпая.

Острые тени топорщились вокруг кровати, на которой они лежали, прижимаясь друг к другу, и оранжевый ночник цвёл в изголовье, рассеивая тьму.


End file.
